The present invention pertains to mowing machines. More particularly, it pertains to mowing machines employing a pair of movable cutter arms mounted on a support.
Mowing vegetation alongside roadways by use of a tractor or other vehicle propelling a mowing implement is well known. Many roadways have barriers adjacent the side of the roadways. These barriers can include guardrails, fences, and the like horizontal members which are usually supported by a plurality of spaced vertical posts or other support members. Vegetation grows around the vertical support members and underneath the horizontal members. To mow underneath the horizontal members requires a mowing implement which can fit beneath them. To mow around the vertical support members requires the mowing implement to move close to the vertical support members.
Known attempts at mowing under and around fences and/or guardrails include a mowing implement mounted to an extension, which is attached to a prime mover or tractor. As the tractor moves down the roadway, the mowing implement is moved underneath the horizontal member until the mowing implement contacts a post. There upon the mowing implement is moved out of the way. After passing the post, the mowing implement is again moved back underneath the horizontal member. However, this design leaves uncut vegetation around the post.
In fact, none of the known mowing implements have successfully cut vegetation, around the periphery of guardrail posts and the like, in excess of 180°, as the prime mover to which they are mounted continues to travel down the adjacent roadway.